1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mop for cleaning floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are literally hundreds of different designs of mops now commercially available, and many of these mops include patented features. The great majority of these prior art mops are clearly functional for their intended purposes and can be utilized interchangeably to clean various types of structures. Since it is the desire of each manufacturer to provide a mop which can be utilized to clean any type of surface, little or no consideration is normally given to the structural modification of the mop pad or the material from which it is manufactured wherein such modification would limit the types of surfaces on which the pad could be used. Typically, such mops include the use of heads formed from sponge material or alternatively, they are quite frequently formed from strands of liquid absorbent material, such as cotton or the like.
As is well known in the prior art, the use of a long handled cloth or foam rubber mop is usually not sufficient for removing various types of stains and spots from some types of specific floor materials, e.g., no-wax floor coverings. Frequently, an individual must employ the use of some type of scouring pad to achieve the necessary abrasive cleaning action required for these special types of floor materials. Unfortunately, scouring pads can be quite damaging to no-wax floor materials inasmuch as excessive scratching and scarring may occur. This type of abrasive action may actually destroy the original shine of the no-wax floor material. Accordingly, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved mop constructions which are specifically designed for the cleaning of specialized floor materials, such as no-wax floor coverings, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.